Surprises
by TheFooditives
Summary: The hero of Olympus has a birthday today. But it seems like the only people in Camp are him and Annabeth. What are the other campers doing? Being a demigod, a lot of surprises. There's a lot of strangeness in this story, but too bad. :D Takes place after HoO, if Percy happens to make it that far. (oops, did we just hurt you? oops...)
1. Where Is Everyone?

**A/N... This is our first story, but we wrote tons of random stories before this website. Disclaimer is on our profile, and that is the only time we will say it.**

**Summary:**** The hero of Olympus has a birthday today. But it seems like the only people in Camp are him and Annabeth. What are the other campers doing? Being a demigod=a lot of surprises. One or Two Shot depending on how long we make it...**

******ALSO! CHECK OUT OUR POLL!**

******If you read this story before, its because it was uploaded and then deleted. It is being... how should we say this... 'Not Smart'...**

* * *

Percy glanced around Camp Half-Blood. Where was everyone? It seemed they had disappeared. He had searched the whole camp, and the Iris Messages weren't working either.

A hand smaller than Percy's own covered his eyes. He knew who it was. "Annabeth, I can't see." "I know, I'm not letting you see." "Why aren't you letting me see?" "Do you know what today is?" _Uh...Do I?_ He racked his brain for thoughts.

Percy hesitated...a bit too long for Annabeth's liking. Then he replied,

"Um...August...eighteenth?" Annabeth gave him an are-you-serious-that-you-don't-know look. His eyes grew wide. "It's my birthday!" He had to duck to avoid getting slapped by Annabeth. "Its also our one year anniversary, stupid Seaweed Brain. I will seriously punch you harder if you forget next year."

She looked really mad, and Percy cowered. She was the only one who could scare Percy, and he knew that. Obviously.

"So, uh, Annabeth..., where is everyone?" He changed the subject. "Not here." "Why aren't they here?" "Gods, are you only going to ask me questions today?" "Treat the birthday boy with respect!" "You are acting like a little boy, Percy." "So?" Lets just say that Percy didn't ask her any more questions that day. When Percy walked past his cabin, he could almost swear he saw a shadow whispering something about 'surprises' and whatnot. The Seaweed Brain didn't understand a word. "Annabeth, there are people in my cabin." "I am aware of that." "Why are they in there?" Annabeth hesitated. "Uh...taking measurements..." She trailed off. Percy was suspicious. Annabeth never stopped in the middle of her sentence. What was going on? Suddenly, out of nowhere, two people last-named the STOLLS jumped out of their hiding spot and screamed VERY loudly. Percy flinched, jumped backwards, and uncapped his sword with a very surprised look on his face. Annabeth hid behind him. When they saw who scared them, they glared. "Connor, we totally got them!" "I know right! Travis, lets watch that again!" Annabeth and Percy were confuzzled **(A/N we don't use confused, it's an inside joke).** How could they watch something that happened in the past? Leo walked out of the bush they were hiding in and pulled out a device. It was about 8 inches long and had a flat screen. The backside had a camera that supposedly he had used. The Stolls and Leo laughed like maniacs watching the video Leo had taken. Annabeth's face was getting redder by the second, and it wasn't from embarrassment. "Travis, do you notice something steaming in here?" "If it's Annabeth's face, yes." Percy gave them some advice. "If I were you, I'd run. Fast." Annabeth nodded and the Stolls+Leo took off. Percy stood there like the idiot he was-I mean is. He waited for them to come back. And waited. And...waited. Pretty soon he felt himself drifting off into sleep world.

* * *

"Wake up, Seaweed Brain." "Huhhh? What time is it? Is it breakfast time?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and pinched Percy's cheek. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Sorry, I had to wake you up. No, it's not breakfast time. It's dinnertime. You slept through lunch."

The dining hall was chock-full of people, if by chock-full you mean none. Besides Leo, Travis, Connor, Annabeth, and himself, no one was there. He hadn't seen anyone else for the whole day. Chiron and Mr. D weren't even there. That was weird. Where were they?

* * *

**A/N Hey we fixed the technical problems! Yay!**

**Hey, you! Yeah, you... _eview!**  
**Hint *R*! It helps us. Except if you reviewed already. We had one reviewer on our original one that had difficulties. That was MakaylaJackson. She was the first. Now you do it too. Thank you. :D**


	2. Things Become Interesting

**A/N Well... Hello peoples! :D Seriously, did you all hate that chapter? No reviews (except one, Makayla Jackson. We already clarified that :)... Sooo anyway... this is chapter 2.**

**PS! CHECK OUT OUR POLL!**

* * *

Annabeth told Percy she was going to the she ran off to do some 'work'. Percy decided to eat his birthday dinner by himself. "Blue cherry coke." Percy said, and immediately his glass filled up with the liquid. He then realized he was really thirsty. He gulped down his drink, and it refilled.

_It is my birthday today..._ Percy thought. His plate was now full of cake, ice cream, and pizza. He shoved the spinach pizza in the fire, wrinkling his nose at the smell that came from it.

That was weird. Usually, it was supposed to smell really nice. Something was up.

But Percy didn't let himself dwell on the thought for long; he was busy eating. He didn't notice the tracking device attached to his shoulder. Nor did he see the camera filming his moves. He also didn't see the faces peeking out from nearby bushes. Clearly, he did not notice that the campers were...well...stalking him.

A cold presence walked behind him. He turned around quickly and was face to face with...Nico Di Angelo?

"Nico? What are you doing here? I thought you went to Los Angeles or something!"** (A/N WHO FOUND THE PUN PEOPLE?)**

Nico smirked. "Your lucky day, Percy." Percy sat there, feeling dumb he hadn't figured that out. Nico checked his watch. The plan was working. Annabeth and the Stolls ran behind Percy to his cabin. Nico talked to Percy the whole time, and he didn't seem to sense that anything was wrong.

"Hey, Percy, wanna go eat at your cabin? You know, since everyone mysteriously disappeared?" Percy nodded and picked up his plate. They walked there, talking about where Nico had been the past two weeks.

"I've been around the country, searching for half-bloods. So far there's none." Nico said to Percy. His orders were to drag the conversation until 6:45 PM. Then he was to-

"Nico?" Nico snapped out of the plan he was thinking about.

"Yeah, Percy?"  
"Do you know where Annabeth went? She disappeared before dinner."  
"Maybe she's doing a project."  
"She didn't say she was going to do a project."  
Nico shook his head and sighed. This boy would not learn. He decided to change the subject.  
"Percy, just eat and ask later." He took one of Percy's slices of pizza. "Thank you."  
"Nico! Gimme my pizza back!"  
"No." He shoved it down his mouth and tried not to choke on it. Percy pouted. Someone patted his head from behind.  
"Aww, wittle Percy is sad," said the person.  
He frowned. "Shut up, Annabeth!" He continued eating. Nico went into the bathroom.  
Suddenly, the lights turned off.  
Percy flinched and asked,  
"Whert harppened, Abbabeth?"  
"Swallow and say that again." Percy gulped.  
"What happened, Annabeth?" Annabeth sat next to Percy on his bed.  
"Well, I think Nico hit something in the bathroom with water and the electricity went out." As if on cue, (which it was) Nico walked out and shrugged to Percy. It was getting dark, but he saw it.  
"Percy, close your eyes."  
"Um, Nico, I don't trust you."  
"Fine, Annabeth, you say it."  
Annabeth did what Nico said.  
"Okay then Percy, close your eyes."  
"Um...okay?" Annabeth covered his eyes just in case he peeked. Nico pressed a button on his watch. Outside of the Poseidon cabin, there were a group of people. Strange looking people. Strange looking BLUE people. Everything they had was blue.  
BEEP! The alarm on Leo's walkie talkie watch beeped. That meant Nico was ready for the other campers to file in. So they proceeded with all the surprises they had in mind.  
The torch made for Greek Fire on Percy's wall wasn't lit. Jake lit it, and put a special powder in it that the Hecate kids made. The room glowed hazy lines of blue, like the ocean.  
"Annabeth, can I open my eyes now?" It had been nearly five minutes. No one had made a sound. Annabeth smiled at the people in the room. She nodded at the campers.  
"Yes, you can. In 3, 2, 1!" She lifted her hands and Percy was shocked. Then ADHD took away his sanity, and he ran around his cabin laughing a scary laugh. Whether it was from being shocked or being happy, it was...interesting.

* * *

**A/N PLEASE PLEASE PLEASIE PLEASE Review. :D THANKS!**


	3. You've Got Explaining to Do, Stolls

**A/N Chapter 3. Yay! Poll on our profile=check it out!**

* * *

Everyone stood there, shocked. All wondering if they were having a nightmare. "Uh oh." Leo whispered. The Stoll twins nodded.

This was definitely unexpected. Travis felt a nudge by his side. Nico was gesturing to Annabeth, who looked like she was about to explode with anger any moment. Cautiously, they backed away, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the girl's wrath. Annabeth tapped Percy's shoulder.

"I get that you're excited, but...we're kind of just...sitting here." Percy ignored her. Annabeth turned to the Stoll twins and yelled at them. "WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME! I KNOW YOU SPIKED HIS FOOD WITH SOMETHING! " Her eyes gleaming menacingly, she took a step closer to them.

Their eyes widening, Connor and Travis fled the furious teenager who was right on their heels. Annabeth grabbed the back of their shirts at the same time, and the Stolls stopped.

"Uh...we kinda-maybe-sorta-probably put sugar in it." said Travis.

"Not to mention the potion that makes you feel like an idiot." continued Connor.

"And...the effects only work 5 minutes after you finish eating completely... And that would be now." Travis added. The Stolls were practically choking from Annabeth's grip.

"Okay, we established the fact that he was stupid a long time ago. But how do you CURE him so he will pay attention to us?" The Stolls glanced at each other nervously.

"There isn't really a cu-

"WHAT?"

"Wait Annab-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ISN'T A CURE?! IS HE GOING TO STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER?! HOW COULD YOU-"

"Annabeth!" Travis and Connor screamed.

"Let us explain." said Connor.

"The potion will hopeful-

"Hopeful?"

"Probab-"

"PROBABLY?"

"WILL! Wear off soon." Travis held his breath.

"Ahhh... okay. Don't scare me again. Don't you dare."

Both Connor and Travis were so shaken up they nodded like Annabeth was a bully and they were little kids. Percy was now muttering nonsense to himself.

"Cows jump over the moon. The moon is made of cheese. Cheese has milk in it! Milk comes from cows! That makes sense!" At that, Annabeth looked around the cabin. The only people left were Grover, Nico, Thalia (the Hunters gave her a day off), Juniper, Leo, Piper, Jason, and the Stolls. What a large crowd...She thought.

"So, while we are waiting for the A-hem... Stolls' potion to wear off...a-hem..."

"Sorry..."

"We should just talk about stuff."

Percy was now walking around the room examining things and saying random things.

"This is a water fountain. I think it shoots water from this place." He pressed the button. "Water is cold."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"How has your day been, Jason?" Piper asked.

"I didn't really do much today. Besides tell Chiron and Mr. D about stuff."

"Where are they?"

Leo spoke up. "They went to some kind of meeting at lunchtime. So they won't be here until at least 11."

Percy walked up to them. They looked at him.

"I think...whatever was in my food...is going away. I can think clearly...And I remember...people walking into my cabin..." Percy absentmindedly stared at the window. His face lit up.

"Is that...Paul? And my mom?!"

Sally had indeed seen Percy. She and Paul ran to the Poseidon cabin. As soon as she walked in, Percy pretty much tackled her.

"Mom!"

"Happy Birthday, Percy."

"Who let you in? And do I have any more surprises to look forward to?"

"We let her in earlier today. As for the gifts...besides the ones on your bed that you haven't opened, maybe." Annabeth told him.

Percy had just noticed his bed. His eyes grew wide in excitement. It's not everyday you get about 50 presents from a camp you go to.

"We brought a present for you too." Paul said. He handed Percy a pair of keys. Percy had to force himself not to run out of the room and look at his brand new car. You heard me. The hero was 17, mind you.

Just then, the blue greek fire burned out. That was literally impossible, but it happened. Lou Ellen stuck her head in the door.

"Oops. I'm getting carried away. Sorry, Percy." she waved her hand and the fire was ignited again.

"What were you doing, messing with my lights?"

"That." She pointed at the ceiling. It was now covered with disco lights. The room had also somehow gotten bigger. The campers began to file in again.

"Percy, it's time for your real birthday to begin." Annabeth smiled as he ripped open his presents.

* * *

**A/N Well that was interesting. :D**


	4. Presents!

**A/N Chapter 4! Please check out our poll on our profile! :D thanks!**

* * *

Percy noticed everyone was wearing blue. He didn't question it, but he didn't know why either. Everyone had forgotten about it.

He told Annabeth to keep a list of his presents. And so she did. So what exactly did he get? Let's see.

**A car-** his mom and Paul  
**Poseidon and the Sea (book)-** Annabeth, he rolled his eyes but hugged her all the same  
**How to Train Your Hellhound (movie)-** Nico, it was one of his favorite movies  
**Flying Shoes-** Jason, but Hermes helped with that one  
**The Stolls' Handbook of Rules That You Should Follow If You Don't Want To Die-** the Stolls. He laughed at that one and thanked the Stolls, who had just put in a rule about not pissing Annabeth off.  
**Flower Pot with Sea Plants in it-** Demeter Cabin, mainly Katie  
**Tin Cans from 1997-** Grover, he claimed they had a nice taste, Percy decided to keep them to make tin can telephones  
**Some Snazzy Clothes-** Leo actually made them...somehow  
**Some Cheesy Book about Him and Annabeth-** Aphrodite Cabin MINUS Piper, who gave him some socks... (She couldn't think of anything)  
**A Watch that turned into a shield-** Tyson, since his other one broke  
**Armor-** Hephaestus Cabin  
**One Free Invite to Battle Them-** Ares Cabin  
**A Very...Inappropriate Note-** Kronos and Gaea... We don't know how that happened.  
**Another Sand Dollar-** his dad! Poseidon.  
**The Insides of an Intestinally Challenged Cow-** It's kinda obvious it's Hera, right?  
**A Poster That Said, THE SKY IS THE BEST-** Zeus and his big head...  
**A Skeleton Key Chain-** Hades...has...weird...presents...  
And a ton of other stuff that would make your brain hurt if you read/heard all of it.

* * *

**A/N :D The Next Chapter is the last. :D This one was short, sorry.**


	5. A Lot Of Surprises

Percy laid on his bed. It was 12:00 AM. He sighed. Technically it wasn't his birthday anymore, but he didn't count it until he fell asleep. He looked at his long list of presents and smiled again. Who knew so many people appreciated you? It felt good to be honored, but he was way too modest to say that.

_Knock. Knock Knock Knock._ Why would someone want to say something to him at 12:01 in the morning? He opened the door, unaware he was wearing his Toy Story pajamas. "Percy! My boy!" "He-Dad? Why are you here?" "Is it your birthday or not?" Poseidon smiled with those ancient twinkling eyes. He seemed like he needed an answer. Percy thought, _awkward..._ "Um...yeah. It's my birthday. If you came for the party...that ended an hour ago." "Dang it. I always forget things."  
Percy doubted that. He figured his dad was probably busy doing work or some godly duties. "Did you come for any reason?" Poseidon scratched his head, thinking. Then it was clear he did. Percy stood like a frozen statue as his dad hugged him. _Wow...really awkward._ Percy hugged him back, remembering the last one. It was something he had forgotten but he knew he liked. "Thanks Dad." "Happy 3-Minutes-Late-Birthday, son." "Yeah, but unlike last year, I didn't have to save the world from Kronos by a single choice." "Pfft. You've done that enough for a 17 year old."

He watched as his dad disappeared into a swirling mist. Percy's day _**really**_ had been full of surprises.

_**THE END**_


End file.
